Holding Out Hope
by 2fast4u2
Summary: When a young teen with a disability is found dead due to apparent suicide, Jordan investigates and thinks about life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crossing Jordan. I wrote this after a sleepness night, I have no forensic/health background. However, I do have the conditions metioned in the story. Might post more tonight, enjoy!

_Click. Click. Click._

That was the sound of Jordan Cavanaugh on her way to work.

Garret stopped Jordan in the hallway, "Hey Jordan, got a case . Apparent suicide. Young girl, 19 has some sorta physical impairment. Mom's here to ID the body. Need you for the notification." And with that she headed to the conference room.

"Ms. Johnson, is it?" Jordan inquired.

"Yes, I'm Susan. I'm here to identify my daughter's body." she said shakily, wiping tears.

Jordan had Ms. Johnson identify the girl and started inquiring about Hannah, the girl.

"So they tell me they think her death is a suicide. I don't think so, sure she'd been depressed lately. Just doesn't add up, you know?" said Hannah's mother.

"What she depressed about?"

"Losing control of her movements, mostly. She never even got the chance for college. She wanted to become an occupational therapist or special Ed. teacher. Wanted to help younger people like herself."

"What was her condition?"

"She had muscular dystrophy and early onset osteoarthritis. It was hard on her.. these last few years, the only movement she had was her facial muscles and one finger. She never gave up." Ms. Johnson said.

"It sounds like you had an incredible daughter, Ms. Johnson. I promise I'm going to find out what happened." Jordan said.

"Thank you."

"You bet." Jordan said making her way out of the room.

In Autopsy...

Jordan was running the fingerprints on the knife found half-way in Hannah's limp body.

The computer beeped just as Woody entered the room.

"Hmm...that's strange." Jordan mumbled.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"The prints from the knife found inside her...not all hers. To a Leon Smith, quite the rap sheet too. Rape, kidnapping, attempted murder...DNA found I'll run it, I'll call you when I get it." She answered. She went back to office, staring into space deep in thought.

Garret came in through the open door. "Hey wanna grab some...what's wrong?" he said.

"It's just the case is getting to me, I envy Hannah's courage. She never gave up, she kept going and smiling. Stared death right in the face, everyday. Why couldn't I have been like that with the meningioma?" She muttered near tears.

A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it was a good way to end chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em.

Garret came over and put his arm around her, wiping her tears away. "Shhh...Jordan, it's ok, it's ok. Jordan, as much as I admire her courage, it's not who **you **are. And you were brave, you're awfully stubborn too. I think I'd have asked Bug and Nigel to stick a scalpel in me and autopsy later. No one can judge how you deal with it until they have themselves." he said to a red, puffy eyed but smiling Jordan. "Thanks Gar." she said. "Anytime and remember you are my bestest girlfriend."

She laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "Now, I think somebody better go get those DNA results, before I drag her butt to the computer." Playfully, she rolled up the piece of paper she was holding and threw it at him. "Okay, okay!" said yelled back.

She quickly grabbed her phone and headed over for the DNA results.

She dialed Woody's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, got the DNA results unfortunately it appears the knife was cleaned with some sort of liquid. Maybe a cleaner."

"Hey Jo, can we go to dinner tonight, that nice Italian place?"  
"Sure, what do I wear?"

"Dress formally, dress of if yea got one. See you in 30 then."  
"Bye."  
She was going to be shocked and hopefully have the best night of her life.

He snuck the little black box into his pocket, he sped off in the car.

_I love her so much _he thought _I hope she does, too._

**A/N: **Bet you didn't expect that, I'm so evil! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll write more soon.

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

She was nervous, she wasn't exactly sure what Woody meant by 'formal wear'.

The sundress? Nah. The bridesmaid's dress from Bug and Lily's wedding? Nope.

After all the thought over it she picked out a velvet purple dress.

It hugged her body and curved down to her feet where she wore a pair of black heels.

Quickly, she applied her make-up and grabbed some purple heart dangle earrings.

Woody knocked on the door nervously, he was wearing a blue-striped shirt with a gray 2-piece suit.

"Come in!" she yelled as she pulled her hair back quickly into a tight bun.

"Wow, Jo you look absolutely..." he was at a loss for words. "Beautiful." he finished.

"Not bad yourself farm boy, now I wanna eat some food and maybe grab myself some blue-eyed hot detective." she teased.

"And I want some food and maybe a hot, naked M.E. in bed." he teased back.

And with that walked out together to the car, hand-in-hand.

At the restaurant...

They were enjoying some pasta,garlic bread, and red wine. When they were done Jordan's eyed locked over to a smiling Woody on one knee. He pulled open the little black box he'd been carrying in his pocket. "Jordan Marie Cavanaugh, I love you will you have the honor of being my wife?"

Her eyes where filled with tears of absolute happiness "Yes!" she called just as they met for a long, romantic kiss. They decided to take a slow, moonlight walk. A shooting star appeared Woody called out "Make a wish, Jo." "I wish that we'll have happiness forever."

At Jordan's apartment...

Jordan pulled Woody in kissing him as she began unbuttoning his shirt and heading to the bedroom.

A/N: I hope I made all you WoJo shippers happy. I'm one too, please R&R and I promise to update more either today or tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them or Kelly Clarkson, the song is Beautiful Disaster. 

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_  
She woke up in his arms, she didn't want to go work after such a good night. Well, duty calls. And if I don't go Garret will personally drag me to work she thought. "Woody." she whispered lightly kissing his forehead. "Hey Jo, good morning." "Hey farm boy." she said before kissing him on the lips. "See yea , later!" she yelled "Bye Jo."  
On the way to the car she was thinking about the most perfect night of her life. She then flash-forwarded to the wedding. She herself wearing a simple yet beautiful white dress. She pictured everyone being there Lily her maid of honor. Kim would be her bridesmaid and maybe Kate. She pictured being on a beach, maybe on a dock for the aisle. The beautiful, warm sunset shining on her and Woody. Then, the reception and honeymoon. She always wondered what Africa was like, especially a safari. She thought of him and their married life all the way to work.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_  
Back at work she decided to call Woody with her latest finding on the case.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Hey Woods, got some more info. on the Johnson case. Apparently, Leon looks for girls who have disabilities to attack. He follows their routines until they're alone. Anyway, called Walcott she's on it, he'll be convicted a long sentence maybe life."  
"Jo, that's great! Wanna meet at the cafe later? In an hour?"  
"Sure see yea then. Oh Woods, everybody knows about us now, that ok?"  
"Yep. Bye."  
"Bye."  
A/N: What's ahead the wedding and first comes love then comes marriage...you know the rest. Thanks for the reviews, they make my day! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything and just so you know the chapter's pretty angsty. My evil twin did it! Olivia-Jordan your wish is my command, I hope this is long enough. Let me know!

It was 11:30, half an hour before her lunch date with Woody. She was deep in thought, looking at the ring. She was so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed the phone had rung. Garret started knocking on her door, but opened the door when she didn't let him in. "Hey, daydreaming again I see. Oh, what's this?" he said gazing on the ring. "Woody he..." she said. "Proposed?" She nodded, smiling a little. He pulled her in for a hug, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Garret, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course, bestest girlfriend." he winked.

At Lunch...

"Hey Jo." Woody greeted.

"Hey, oh thanks my favorite the turkey bacon club. Talked to Garret, he says he'll walk me down the aisle."

"I'm gonna do the planning, now we've just gotta just set a date..." he said.

"How about November 7th? It's September so 2 more months, can't wait any longer." she said.

"Okay." he said flashing that trademark smile of his.

Just then, Jordan's phone began ringing. "Cavanaugh." she answered.

"What? What do you he escaped? Oh my god! I'm on my way."

"Sorry Woods Leon's out and the parents saw him take their 8 year old. She has severe Autism and very bad epilepsy."

"All right, I'll drive."

Back at the morgue, Nigel and Bug were tracking the device the parents had for emergencies on their daughter. Woody was at the precinct putting out an amber alert and Jordan was talking to the parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Coleman, I want you to know we're doing everything we can to bring your daughter home."

"Just please find our Lucy, she doesn't have her meds. I don't want her to have a seizure and pass out." said Mrs. Coleman.

"How aware is she of her surroundings?"

"Not very. These last few years have been the worst." said Mr. Coleman.

"She used to be so happy, full of life. Then, she changed,we lost her. First, she stopped smiling and then talking all together. We kept trying to pull her out, but we never had 'happy Lucy' back. Now, she'll sign to us when she's hungry or tired, in her own world."

"I'm gonna find her, I promise." she said as she walked out.

"Hey Nige, any luck tracking Lucy?"

"Here, luv. Last tracked her to the old glass factory on Jones Street."

"Okay, I'm going."

"Jordan, but wait!"

But it was too late, she had already walked out to the car. Nigel decided he'd tell Woody and Garret just in case. Woody had called a SWAT team and was on his way.

At the old factory, Jordan arrived and walked out of her car. A dark figure had followed her striking her from behind. She tried to scream but it was too late, he knocked her unconscious. _Where am I? _she thought as she regained consciousness. Then, she saw a small figure sitting in the corner with a rope tied around the little girl's limp body. The little girl let out a small cry, Jordan came over running over. "Hi, I'm Jordan,I'm doctor. I'm here to help you. Here, take this." she said as she grabbed the anti-seizure medication and a bottle of water from her pockets. The girl swallowed just as the dark figure appeared again holding a gun. Woody and the SWAT team had just arrived and surrounded the building. The man had put a gun to Jordan's head "Please." she begged "Don't do this." Bang! It was too late, Leon shot her right in the head. "Boston PD! Drop the gun and put your hands behind your back!" yelled an officer, coming over to handcuff him. "Jordan!" Woody called out, running over to her. She was unconscious and lying in a pool of blood, he signaled for the paramedics to come over.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not mine but I wish...

Woody had been sitting at Jordan's bedside, he had a look of absolute fear in his icy blue eyes. Jordan, please be okay. You have to be okay, he thought.  
He held her hand the whole time, silently praying she'd wake up. The others had left for the night, promising to return in the morning. The thoughts of finding her there, lying in a pool of deep blood red. The moments went so fast, that they were nearly incomprehensible. They haunted him in his mind, like ghosts.  
The silhouette of a female wearing a white coat appeared. "Hello, I'm Dr. Greene, you must be Dr. Cavanaugh's next-of-kin, right detective..."  
"Please call me Woody and." he paused "She would say call her Jordan."  
"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.  
"Yes and you're going to be a father." she replied. "She's..." "Yep, 6 weeks. She's due in May, the 25th."  
"That's wonderful!" he said, nearly shouting as his eyes lit up and he smiled.  
"Will the baby..." "Yep, they'll be fine. She should wake up soon, the paramedics were able to get the bullet out." Dr. Greene answered stepping out of the room.  
He was so excited, he almost couldn't bare to sleep. A baby. he thought Our baby.  
The next morning...  
It was 8:00 in the morning, Woody had just grabbed a coffee and an orange juice for Jordan. He came in, shocked to find a now awake Jordan. "Woody?" she said in a raspy voice.  
"Yes Jo?"  
"When did we get here?" "About 2 yesterday afternoon."  
"I heard everything, I wanted to wake up so bad."  
Her eyes filled with tears as her honey-colored eyes turned a deep, chocolate brown. Woody gently wiped her tears, "What's wrong, Jordan?"  
"I just keep picturing that gun in my face, that look in that little girl's eyes."  
"Shhhh...it's okay. You're here now with me."

A few weeks later...  
Jordan is having some pretty bad morning sickness, but hasn't told anyone she is pregnant. She arrives in the autopsy room and begins feeling dizzy. "Hey, Jjj...Jordan!" he rushed over as she began convulsing on the floor. "DR. MACY!!!" he yelled. Woody reached for his cellphone and dialed 9-1-1.  
He and Garret carried her on to the stretcher as Jordan started convulsing again.  
Woody's eyes locked over to Jordan as her eyes began to flutter. Where am I? she thought as she looked around the room.  
"Hey." Woody said smiling and coming over to kiss her forehead.  
"Am I ok? Are we ok?" she asked nervously.  
"You're both perfect Dr. Greene is coming to do an ultrasound in a couple minutes." "You're not saying everything now spill or so help me." she teased. "Okay, you've got extreme morning sickness, I think you know that. Now, anything else?" he asked. "Let me kiss you." she said pulling him in as their lips met. They pulled away just as the doctor walked in the door.  
She pulled up her top and winced as the cold jelly touched her belly. She and Woody were in awe seeing their baby move. They had decided to find out the baby's gender. It's a girl! she thought smiling ear- to- ear.

A/N 2: I have a feeling the next chapter will probably be the last. :(

Also, I'm sort of having a contest here for Baby WoJo's name. I like the names Grace, Erin, Claire, Brianna, and Emma but I'm open to anything. The winner will have the winning name put in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Drum roll please introducing Claire Grace A.K.A. Baby WoJo. Thanks to **nattylovesjordy** and **Olivia-Jordan**,you guys rock! And I will be writing a sequel, promise! I don't own Crossing Jordan or Jerry O'Connell...sigh

_2 months later..._

The day had finally arrived, November 7th. Jordan was at her apartment, putting on white strapless dress. Woody had decided to keep the whole wedding a suprise to Jordan. She had butterflies in her stomach as Garret walked her down the make-shift aisle off the dock. She smiled at him the whole time, nearly lost in thought. Everything was just as she had pictured it, Kate was wearing a light blue dress. Even she was smiling. "Do you Jordan Marie Cavanaugh take Woodrow Wilson Hoyt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Woodrow Wilson Hoyt take Jordan Marie Cavanaugh to be your lawfully wedded wife? "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He pulled her in for a very passionate kiss, completely forgetting everyone else.

After the reception, they were off for their trip to africa. They enjoyed safaris and each other's company.

7 months later...

Jordan was curled up on the couch just as a contraction hit. _That's definitely not braxton hicks _she thought wincing."WWoodyyy!" she yelled in a muffled voice. "What is it, Jo?" he asked nervously. "It's time!"

"Okay, how far apart are the contractions?"

"10 minutes." she said as they frantically ran to the car.

At the Hospital...

"Push, Jordan! One more time." Dr. Greene said.

"Meet your daughter. What's her name?" Dr. Greene said placing the light girl in Jordan's arms.

"Claire Grace." she said smiling at Woody.

The End

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm working on a sequel called "There's something about Claire" which will be Angst/Romance. Hint: There's a secret Woody and Jordan don't know about their daughter that will change their lives.


End file.
